Reality
by CrackedMetal
Summary: A book fell unheard to the floor, blood spattering the cover... The title read "Twilight" and no one would ever know that their beloved series did not really end with a happily ever after. One of my most orginal ideas. WARNING for violence.


**A/N As far as I know no fan fiction has been written like this one – or at least I haven't come across it. It might seem a bit weird at first but PLEASE read it through to the end – it might surprise you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight – that belongs to the very talented and wonderful S. Meyer.**

* * *

**REALITY**

She sat at her desk waiting, finished manuscript lying neatly beside the computer, waiting to be sent off to her publishers. As she stared down at it, unable to tear her eyes away, she felt tears creeping to the surface and gulped heavily just once to keep them in.

She knew he would be here soon, after all; only she knew the reality that was hidden in fiction. She walked to the bookshelf that rested at the wall only a few meters to the left of her desk. She let her arm rise and her fingers to graze the bindings of perhaps four of the most important possessions she owned.

The first made her remember, it contained probably the very happiest of her memories. Although many, if they knew the truth, would insist that they couldn't possibly cause her any happiness any more… not after everything.

But she didn't dwell on the actions that followed the events, merely thought of the events that had made her happy… even if it was only real for her.

The second was not entirely fictitious. The main difference being that she never got her happy ending.

The third and fourth were exactly that: the happy ending that never really happened. She knew as soon as it was finished that she would not have long to live, but far from being scared of death, she welcomed it.

She had been longing for it for years, decades now, but instead of taking her own life she lived on in ridiculous hope and faithfulness.

Even after all this time, she could not bring herself to forego the promise he made her make, even though he had not really cared. It was one of the few things she had to hold onto while wishing and praying for a return and reunion that would never have happened… until now.

She turned her eyes once again to the table where the neat pile of pages lay – a creation she probably shouldn't have created.

She almost laughed at herself. _As if it matters now, _she thought, _no one will ever lay eyes on it._

As this thought crossed her mind she felt a gentle breeze in the completely closed off room and quickly turned her head back to the bookshelf, her hand clutching the side, fingers white and bloodless, as she tried to contain the sobs that threatened to break out at being in his presence after so long.

She could smell him in the air, could feel him as her skin tingled in warning. Her entire body screamed at her to run, but she ignored it, knowing what was to come.

A second later and no indication of anything different but she knew that he was a mere step away from her back now. She let him speak first.

A hand reached around her and dropped a half mangled copy of one of her treasures in a space on the polished and pristine wood. 'Nice name, Stephanie.' his voice breathed harshly in her ear, his breath ghosting over the back of her neck. He stepped back and grabbed the pile of pages on the desk, ripping them up in a split second and scattering them across the ground. 'That wasn't a very good idea,' he murmured, only centimeters behind her again. 'Not very accurate anyway as you have a very… different interpretation of how I think to what is realistic _Stephanie._"

She breathed in, able to catch another whiff of his scent and then, finally, she broke, a single tear escaping the corner of her right eye. Her breath caught I her throat as she finally gathered the will to speak. 'I th-thought it b-best… I had to finish it before you found me.'

She could almost hear the raise of his eyebrow. 'Yes,' he drawled, using only a hint of the seduction his voice could induce, teasing her with what he knew to be her weakness. 'You did make it rather difficult _Stephanie,' _he continued, placing special emphasis on her "name", making her flinch every time. 'We didn't even realize… until of course my darling sister just had to read the new, cool, popular books that were being published… I was quite intrigued after the first two she brought home. I found myself wondering what else your warped little mind might come up with, otherwise it wouldn't have taken this long.' He thought for a moment before continuing. 'You are quite lucky. A certain "older" sister wanted to kill you right away, furious that you had broken the number one rule of our whole and blew our secret… not that any of the idiot humans o this planet would believe it. But I wanted to know how you would have had it end… if it was your choice.'

She knew it was coming, not bothering to respond, and held her breath, tensing in the dark and trying to keep her breathing steady as his hand lightly ghosted up her back threateningly. But it was no use; he would hear her heartbeat thumping erratically and could probably smell the curious mix of fear and desire she knew ran within her.

As if to confirm her deduction he chuckled lowly in his chest. 'You know what has to happen.'

She couldn't tell if it was a statement or question but she answered in a quivering voice anyway.

'Yes.'

'Then why did you do it?' His voice filled with curiosity.

With a sudden burst of courage she turned herself around and looked up into his cold, golden eyes. The sight of him made her breathless and she almost fell but she had vowed to herself not to let him overtake her. This was the only chance she would have to let out any of her hurt and anger.

'Why? Because it gives people out there, in this world, hope. It lets them think that maybe there is someone out there who is their soul mate. Someone who, despite the odds and difficulties will keep loving them and protecting them… even in the most unlikely and impossible of circumstances. I needed to have one thing good come of this life that I was forced to live… and the only good thing that has ever happened to me was you.' Suddenly all her air was gone, tears flowed down her face and she looked hopelessly down at the floor. She wished that she could hate him, the way she should for what he did to her, but it was impossible.

'Hmm,' he murmured. Almost immediately he shrugged and continued with what he had come to her home for. 'Shall I do it the easy way,' he whispered, running the back of his hand against the nape of her neck, 'or,' his head bent and his face followed the same path as his hand, lightly sniffed until he reached her ear, 'the way you used to _beg _for.'

She did not answer, she didn't need to… they both knew what she wanted.

'What is it that you want, besides death?' he whispered even quieter in her ear. 'You must want something.'

She gasped almost silently as his grip on her neck tightened, a need for her blood overwhelming him after being away for so long, his stone cold mouth grazing against her pulse point.

'Say my name,' she whispered back, asking the one thing she had known for years that she would want in this moment… just to hear it pass his lips one more time. 'My real name… please.' She was not below begging… now it wouldn't make any difference – there was no shame in death.

'Bella,' he mumbled against her just once before his razor sharp teeth sank painfully into her neck. Her body jerked once in immense pain before falling limp and bringing her body closer to his. Her eyes closed of their own volition and her heart stuttered – she knew this was the end. _Finally._

'Edward,' she gasped out, knowing she wanted to die saying the truest thing she had ever said to anyone before. 'I… love you.' If he were human he would not have heard her last words, too quiet for normal ears.

The last thing she was conscious of was his deep growl and his tightening grip around her waist, growing so tight that her bones began to crack.

No they weren't as good as she lead everyone to believe… they were as beautiful, as charming, as enticing as she had said, but not as good or redeeming…

They were only what she wished for them to be.

A book fell unheard to the floor, blood spattering the cover. A book that contained one year of the only happy memories one sad, unnoticed human had ever had. The title read "Twilight" and no one would ever know that their beloved series did not really end with a happily ever after.

**A/N So, this has been in my head for ages and I couldn't deicde whether to actually write it or not. **

**Please please please tell me what you think because I'll be fascinated to hear.**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
